Evil Jojo Tickle and Evil Fifi make foot fetish pictures out of Kirinta Kusano/Concussion Time
Transcript Part 1: Pablo and Tyrone make foot fetish pictures out of Kento Koshiba *(London, United Kingdom, May 1st, 2018, 9:20 AM) *[Evil Jojo Tickle is in her bedroom on the phone with Evil Fifi while on the computer.] *Evil Jojo Tickle: Hey Evil Fifi, would we like to make foot fetish pictures out of Kirinta Kusano together? *Evil Fifi: (on the phone) Yes, I would love too! That would be great because Kirinta Kusano always makes grounded videos out of us and even destroyed our South Park stuff! *Evil Jojo Tickle: I agree with you, Tyrone: Ha! (X40) *Evil Fifi: (over the phone) Ha! (X39) *Evil Jojo Tickle: Now let's get to work! *(2 hours and 30 minutes later) *(11:50 AM) *Evil Jojo Tickle: Wow, that was a lot of work making many foot fetish pictures out of Kirinta Kusano. *Evil Fifi: (on the phone) Yes, Pablo. I do too. *Evil Jojo Tickle: I Agree with you, Evil Fifi. Part 2: Kirinta Kusano becomes offended by the foot fetish pictures of himself *[Cut to: The Kusano residence. Kirinta Kusano is on his computer.] *Kirinta Kusano: Let's see what's on the internet today! *[Kirinta Kusano soon went onto Deviantart and became shocked when he sees the foot fetish pictures of himself as the Scary sound effect played loudly.] *Kirinta Kusano: Hey! Who made those foot fetish pictures out of me?! *[Satomi Hiroyuki came in and saw her husband Kirinta Kusano shocked and offended.] *Satomi Hiroyuki: Was is it, Kirinta sweetie? *Kirinta Kusano: You won't believe what Pablo and Tyrone did! They made foot fetish pictures out of me just because I ranted on their show! *Asako Kageyama: I knew it. It was Pablo and Tyrone who made lots of foot fetish pictures out of you. They should be grounded by their parents and sent back to Mental People's Home, but the foot fetish pictures they made out of you are cute because your feet love being massaged and worshipped by me daily. I will print those foot fetish pictures they made out of you while you call Pablo and Tyrone's parents. *Kento Koshiba: I agree with you, Asako-chan. *Asako Kageyama. Exactly, Kento. Plus they are going to be in big trouble by their moms and dads. *[Kento Koshiba grabbed out his cell phone to call Pablo and Tyrone's parents as Asako Kageyama begins printing out the foot fetish pictures Pablo and Tyrone made out of him.] *Kento Koshiba: Hello Pablo's parents and Tyrone's parents! *Pablo's Dad: What is it Kento? *Kento Koshiba: You won't believe what your son Pablo did! He and his friend, Tyrone made foot fetish pictures out of me for no reason! *Pablo's Dad: What the f***! Pablo is so gonna get it! *Kento Koshiba: Bye! Now to call Tyrone's parents! *[Kento Koshiba began to call Tyrone's parents on the phone.] *Kento Koshiba: Hello Tyrone's parents! You won't believe what your son Tyrone did! He and his friend Pablo made foot fetish pictures out of me for no reason!! *Tyrone's Dad: What?! Oh! (X30) Tyrone is going to be in so much trouble! Thanks for calling us! [[Category:Evil Fifi's grounded days]] [[Category:Evil Jojo Tickle's grounded days]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Trivia]]